


Make the Yuletide Gay

by ifiOnlyhadmorePaper



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Established Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Light Angst, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper/pseuds/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper
Summary: CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOTS!!!!!All the way until New Year's!!!!!!!P.S.ALLprompts are closed for this, sorry guys.





	1. Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: burglar on Christmas Eve

* * *

 

It was a cold Christmas Eve in the Bella house, the rest of the Bellas had gone home for Christmas except Stacie, Jessica and Ashley, Emily, Beca, and Chloe. The heater was cranked up to eighty-five degrees, all of them, peacefully asleep during this silent night until- “Chloe!”

Her eyes quickly blinked open, and all her muscles jumped as Stacie hissed her name again. “Chloe, wake up!” she rubbed her eyes sleepily, and she stared at the three women in her room, clad in wooly holiday socks and onesies.

“What?” Chloe whispered.

“We think there’s someone in the house!” the statement lit a fire under her rear end and she looked at the other girls for confirmation.

“There’s someone moving around down there!” Stacie said. Jessica and Ashley nodded rapidly. Chloe got up and tiptoed across the hall to the spare closet, quietly turning the doorknob and gently pulling the door open, she blindly reached in for anything she could use as a weapon, the only things they had were a ratty pair of ice skates and Ashley’s badminton racquet. She held it in her hand, bouncing it and turning it, evaluating it’s dimensions, and testing its weight and swing. She looked at all the girls around her, waiting for her to act, and catch the intruder.

“Follow me.” she mouthed. They all slinked down the staircase, trailing Chloe down each step, stealthily. Chloe poked her head around the corner, followed by Emily, Stacie, and Ashley and Jessica, creating a totem pole of Bellas. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of a very tall man in a leather coat, standing in front of their Christmas tree. All three women shoved Chloe forward, making her stumble slightly, she turned around to scowl at them, and she turned back around, brandishing her weapon, watching the thief carefully.

“Oh my God…” the burly man's head snapped around at the sound of her voice, revealing a large beard, enveloping all his facial features. They all screamed unison, he stepped forward, and Chloe swatted him with the racquet.

“Get him, Chloe!” The man grunted as he fell to the ground with a large thud, he yelped and swatted the racquet away. Then stomping was heard from the stairs and Beca came bounding into the living room.

“Chloe, stop!” She grabbed her arms and tried to yank her away. “Stop! Stop! You're hurting him!”

“That's the point, Beca!” Stacie yelled.

“He's trying to rob us!” Emily cried.

“He's not trying to rob us, Em.” Beca took the racquet away from Chloe, and she quickly moved to stand with the rest of the girls. Beca helped him up, he stood in the middle of the living room and the lights came on. The man had a white beard, and a blood red leather trench coat with a hood lined with brown and white fur. His hair was tousled and Chloe could make out two deep blue eyes.

“Hey, Bow.” His voice was gruff and the nickname tumbled out from his lips smoothly as possible.

“Hey, Uncle Nick.” Her voice was breezy and light, all of them gasped and shouted:

“Uncle?” she walked over to stand next to him.

 _“This_ is your Uncle Nick?” Chloe exclaimed.

“Yeah, um, Uncle Nick this is Stacie, Emily, Jessica, Ashley, and Chloe.” He bent down to her height and whispered.

“Is she the one in your Christmas letter?”

“Shut up!” She said through clenched teeth. Chloe quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at her. _I'm in her Christmas letter?_ She didn't even know she wrote Christmas letters anymore. Then it occurred to her that her uncle wouldn't know what was in her Christmas letter unless she told him, and Chloe doubted that Beca would ever do that.

“Beca… why is your uncle in our house at one in the morning?” Chloe asked, peering around him, seeing the big red rucksack behind him beside the couch, and the new gifts underneath their tree.

“Um… Uncle Nick, I think you can get this one.” Her voice was pinched and nervous. Chloe was just waiting for him to reveal himself, and say what she was thinking.

“Thanks, Bow.” He said sarcastically. He cleared his throat and looked at the expectant group before him. “Well, ladies, um… I'm Santa Claus.” All of them laughed, except for Emily who squealed in delight.

“Like _the_ Santa Claus? Like Chris Kringle? Saint Nicholas? Papá Noel? ” She questioned, fearlessly taking a step forward.

“In the flesh.” Stacie scoffed and stood next to Emily.

“I don't buy it.”

“It's true.” Beca replied.

“Prove it.” Uncle Nick looked at Stacie right in the face.

“Anastasia Conrad,” he prompted, using her full name, and causing her to straighten up and open her eyes wide. “For your fourth birthday you wanted Moon Shoes and a Reptar costume.” Stacie's mouth dropped open and a small gasp made itself known.

“Ashley Jones, when you were fourteen you wanted a Juicy Couture perfume and lotion set.” He looked at Jessica. “Jessica Smith, when _you_ were fourteen, you wanted some Baby Phat high tops and Christina Aguilera's Back to Basics album. Chloe Anne Beale, when you were ten, you wanted a red horse named Pepper and a Strawberry Shortcake diary with a strawberry scented pen.”

Chloe laughed, surprised, remembering that exact letter she'd wrote to Santa. “Me! Me! Do me!” Emily begged.

“Emily Junk, two years ago when you were sixteen, you wanted a cherry red 2014 Mustang GT and a mistletoe kiss from Taylor Lautner and if I couldn't pull that off, then a New Year's kiss.” she nodded, standing proud and tall, content with his memory. All of them stood there, with totally awestruck smiles on their faces, and Beca stood beside her uncle with a smirk glued to her face.

“What about Beca?”

“I didn't write letters.” She supplied, but Uncle Nick laughed like thunder and patted his mostly slim tummy.

“But you did sit on my lap until you were twelve.” All of them collectively laughed and Beca was poinsettia red.

“Shut up,  _Santa."_  she grumbled

“I distinctly remember you asking me for a pair of new ballet shoes and a Bette Midler record when you were nine.”

“Don't you have to deliver other presents or something!” She yelled, clearly irritated with the turn the conversation took.

“Okay, okay, I'll go.” He laughed, hugging her, and picking up the large sack, and putting the iconic Santa hat on. He brushed off the lapels of his leather coat, and Chloe inwardly grinned because, _of course,_ her uncle would wear a leather jacket.

“Can you say 'ho ho ho’?” Emily's bright honey eyes looked up to him and he clicked his tongue.

“I don't go 'ho ho ho’, that's a myth.” She pouted and guilt immediately fell over his face. “Okay, but I’ll do it just for you.” He smiled, there was a slight pink tint to the apple of his cheeks.

“Bye, Uncle Nick, merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Bow.” He turned to them and winked, he tapped the very tip of his nose and materialized up the vent.

“Twelve years old? Really, Bec?” Chloe said and all of them collectively giggled.

“You're all getting _fucking_ coal.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know.
> 
> Santa looks like the Santa (Kurt Russell) from The Christmas Chronicles.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	2. There's no Place like Home for the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chloe meets Beca's family

* * *

 

When Chloe was seven, she’d gotten the stomach flu. It had been horrible, her palms were constantly clammy, and her fever was up and down, chills, chicken noodle soup and Gatorade were of no help, neither were saltines and ginger ale, nothing could stay down. It was the most persistent nausea she’s ever experienced.

That exact feeling of nausea was happening in the window seat on a flight to Seattle with Beca, to meet her family for the first time. Chloe's parents went on a cruise to the Bahamas, and Beca was adamant about taking her to her mother's because: “No one should be alone on Christmas, Chlo.” so she packed a bag, hopped on a plane, and now she was fiddling nervously with her thumb ring.

“I can hear you stressing, dude, relax.” Beca nudged her with her shoulder, and glanced up from the book she was reading to look at her. “It's just my family, we're a bunch of weirdos, nothing to be afraid of.”

“Bec, it's _your family,”_ Chloe tried to convey her concerns with the tone of her voice, but Beca wasn't taking her seriously. “You're my best friend! What if they don't like me? And decide that they hate me-” Chloe gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth.

“Oh my God, what if _you_ hate me after?” Her voice went up a higher octave, she was basically squealing her words, talking rapidly. “And then you stop talking to me, and we make the Bellas feel awkward, and we lose the ICCA’s because of it! Oh my God-”

“Chloe!” Beca's novel slapped against her thighs after she aggressively set it down. Beca turned her whole body to Chloe and stared at her with a stern and pointed look. “You’re going to be fine. You're acting like I'm taking you to a den of psychopaths! Well, I kind of am, but you're gonna live, okay? Plus you're Chloe Beale! What's not to like?” Chloe smiled at the last bit she threw in, knowing Beca wasn't exactly keen on saying soft things like that. It made her feel a little more assured and capable of making a good impression.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be touching ground in fifteen minutes, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing.” the confidence disappeared again after the captain made the announcement of their landing.

“Oh jeez.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, my mom says she’s waiting at the bottom of the escalator, so we can’t miss her.” Chloe just nodded along, chewing her thumbnail into a stub. “She’s great, you’re gonna- oh my God…” she let her voice trail off, at the bottom of the escalator, there was her mother waiting like she said she would be, but there was also four other people holding signs that said: “I’m with Scrappy!”, “Welcome home, Sissy!”, “The short one is my sister!”.

“Dear God, why?” Beca facepalmed and the grip on the handle of her suitcase was tight. Chloe smiled, feeling less threatened by her family.

“They just missed you, Becs.” Beca looked at with a sharp glare that Chloe found more funny than scary.

“So much for being afraid then.” she grumbled. When the escalator reached the bottom, they were nearly trampled by Beca’s mom.

“Welcome home, baby girl.” she hummed into Beca’s neck. Chloe watched with a soft smile on her face.

“It’s good to see you, mom, but did you have to bring the whole shortbus?” her mother chuckled and lightly smacked her shoulder.

“Your brothers and sister have been so excited to see you.”

“Becky!” another short brunette, almost identical to Beca but slightly older, ran over and tackled her after. Chloe just let herself fade into the back, wanting to observe from the outside first. “I missed you, little sister! LA is so lame without you!” Beca was supposed to move to LA with her sister after her freshman year at Barden, but her plans changed after she became a Bella.

Beca hugged her sister back, they did a funny waddle, swaying back and forth. “What happened? Did you meet a guy? Oh my God, you _totally_ met a guy!”

“Beca met a guy?” a tall, bearded brunette emerged from behind the crowd, Chloe looked up at him, he had messy brown hair and a gruff man voice.

“What do you mean she met a guy?” another man came around, with a clean shave and slightly broader shoulders than the man with the beard. Just as soon as Chloe thought that was all her brothers, one more came out of the back, making her eyebrows jump in surprise. He had longer hair, a subtle chin dimple and stubble.

“What’s his name?” he asked. Beca threw her hands up in frustration.

“Oh my God! I didn’t meet a guy, okay?” She exclaimed, making Chloe giggle. “There isn’t a guy, I’m still single and alone, so thank you for that.” she looked at Chloe for a moment, with a small flash of an emotion Chloe didn’t know how to read yet. “I just found something to stick around for, I guess.” they all nodded and then Chloe caught her big sisters eye by accident.

“Becky, who’s this?”

“Yeah, sissy, where are you manners?” the man with the beard teased. Beca rolled her eyes and moved to stand with Chloe, setting her hand in between her shoulder blades, making her heart thump violently against her chest.

“Guys, this is my best friend, Chloe,” she sighed and she looked to Chloe. “Chlo, this is my big sister, Regina,” She waved and smiled at her.

“Hey.”

“My brothers, Russell,” the bearded one raised his hand. “Raleigh,” the one with broad shoulders and clean shave smiled. “And Randall,” the one with longer hair smirked and shot a charming wink in her direction. “And this my mom.”

“It’s so nice to meet you, guys, and you too, Ms. Hale.” Chloe shook all of their hands and Beca’s mom just pushed past her and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, babe!” she held her at an arm's length and gave her a once over. “I can see why Beca talks about you so much.” she winked at smirked, Chloe could very obviously see where Beca got her facial expressions from. “And you can call me Ruth.” she frowned thoughtfully and nodded at her own words.

“Beca talks about me?” Chloe backtracked to Ruth’s previous comment.

“Oh yeah, all the time.”

“Nonstop, it's pretty annoying.” Chloe gasped softly and looked at Beca, she never would've guessed that Beca, of all people, would gush about anyone to an older sibling. Maybe ask for advice on things like friend fights, or stress stuff. Crush stuff. Beca punched Randall hard on the shoulder.

“Shut the fuck up, Randy.” the nausea in her stomach was replaced by a strong fluttering and a strange tingle inside her chest. “There's no place like home for the holidays.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know.
> 
> What I imagine Beca's family would look like:
> 
> Ruth Hale: Neve Campbell
> 
> Regina Mitchell: Kate Mara
> 
> Russell Mitchell: Adam Scott
> 
> Raleigh Mitchell: Blake Jenner
> 
> Randall Mitchell: Jackson Rathbone 
> 
> That's just how I see it.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	3. All I Want for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: they take their son to get a picture with Santa

* * *

 

Beca was never one to be at work during the weekend, she made sure to finish everything on her hefty schedule with an hour to spare on Friday afternoons to leave early. It wasn't seriously uncommon, there wasn't a single person she knew who wanted to work during a weekend, and surely no one wanted to see the people that exhaust them throughout the week before returning to work the following Monday. 

So it can be said that Beca was not thrilled about being at work when she could be sleeping in on a Saturday. The studio was holding a Santa shoot for the employees with children ten and under, and Chloe thought it would be a wonderful idea to bring their four year old son, Darion, to get his picture taken and tell Santa what he wants for Christmas. “Alright, are you ready, little man?” Chloe asked him.

“Yeah!” his little brown curls bounced with him as they waited in line for his turn.

“What are you gonna ask him for, baby?” Beca bent down to his level, even though it was nine in the morning on a Saturday, she couldn't keep a smile from forming on her face. Darion is her world and she loves him so dearly, she couldn't be grumpy about bringing him to talk to Santa. 

If her son wanted the world, then she would do everything in her power to give it to him. He could've asked for the soul of his preschool teacher and there's no doubt that Beca wouldn't at least try to make it happen.

“I can't tell you that.” She faked a pout and swiped her thumb across his cheekbone. 

“Aw, why not?”

“Santa!” He didn't answer her question and instead he ran right up to the man to quickly sit in his lap.

“I'm starting to think he loves Santa more than us.” Chloe sighed. Beca stood back up looped her arm with Chloe's.

“Bribery at its finest, baby.”

“Well, at least he's behaving.” Chloe tried to look on the bright side.

_ “This _ month, don't you remember what he did to my piano?”

“He's only four, and he said he was sorry for that.” Chloe argued.

“I've been playing a Steinway with rainbow piano keys, Chloe.” She quirked an eyebrow and shot the iciest glare she could at her. “‘Sorry’ doesn't exactly remove paint.” Chloe hummed and nodded thoughtfully.

“True.” Beca tuned back into her son's request to Santa.

“And I want a monster truck! And there's a boy at my school named Miles, and I want to be gooder than him at everything!” Chloe's eyebrows jumped to the middle of her forehead and Beca laughed.

“Is that  _ all _ you want for Christmas?” The jolly man asked. Darion thought for a moment and then an idea hit him. Beca couldn't get enough of the way her little boy’s eyes lit up, it never stopped making Beca's heart swell with love.

“And I want a new piano for my mama because I gots paint all on hers.” Chloe gasped and looked at Beca's face with a warm smile. 

“Oh my God, I think he does love us.” Beca felt tears stinging her eyes, she let a few slip, and Chloe wiped them away with her finger. 

“Of course he does, babe, we're his parents.” Beca sniffled and took her son’s hand after her he got off of Santa's lap.

“Santa doesn't have anything on us, Chlo.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr


	4. The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: they host Christmas at their house

* * *

 

Twelve days. That was how long Beca had to entertain her family and Chloe's. Her mother, her four siblings and their respective spouses and children, and Chloe's parents. Twelve days of Chloe egging her brothers and sister on as they tease her, twelve days of her mother spoiling her son rotten, twelve days of having Mama Beale’s hand glued to her well rounded baby bump, and twelve days of being totally pampered by Papa Beale. 

Their families weren't the cliché, insufferable, nagging bunch, nobody hated each other, they all got along famously, but it was just a lot of work to put into hosting Christmas at their house. “We're home!”

“Grandma's here!” their five year old son, Noah, ran right through the kitchen, nearly knocking her over, to greet his grandmother. 

“Hey! Whale in the kitchen!” Beca called out to him. Chloe came through with groceries, and a suitcase.

“How many times have I told you you're not a whale?” She asked breathlessly, leaning in for a quick peck before setting the items in her hands down.

“You try being seven months pregnant.” Beca shoveled a spoonful of macaroni from the pot into her mouth. “Noah, your mac is ready!” Beca reached up into the cupboard for a plate, and then her mother in-law walked in with Noah settled in her hip, animatedly talking with him about school and Power Rangers. 

“Hi, Beca, how are you?”

“I'm great, Brandi, and yourself?” Beca leaned against the counter and let Brandi palm her little belly.

“Excited to spend twelve days with these little beans!” she peppered Noah's face with kisses. Beca chuckled and tried to reach for a plate again. Then Chloe's dad came in.

“There's my munchkin!”

“You better be talking about the baby, Terry.” Beca cautioned. She kept trying to reach until she saw a big hand grab a dinner plate for her.

“Let me serve Noah, sweetheart, go and sit down, you must be exhausted.” She smiled and hugged him as tight as she could manage.

“Thanks, dad.” She walked through just in time for Chloe to come down the stairs and the doorbell rang again. Beca sighed and trudged over, taking a breath, and plastering on a smile. When she opened the door, she was automatically trapped in a famous Ruth Hale hug. 

“Hi, my baby girl!” Beca let herself be hugged instead of focusing on her tiredness. When her mother let go, it allowed her to see her siblings and sister in-law trickling in from outside. Ruth bent down and kissed her belly button. “And hello to you too, missy!”

“Hey, Becky.” Regina gave her a loose hug and kiss on the cheek. Her daughter, Violet, stood behind her, playing with the hem of her jacket.

“Gina, hey, where's David?”

“He's flying in on Tuesday, he's still tying up a few loose ends at work.” She pushed her daughter forward in front of Beca. “Say hi, Vi.”

“Hi.”

“Hey, baby, it's nice to see you.” She kissed her forehead and let her slink back into the living room. “Need help with those bags?” She reached out, but Regina slapped her hand away.

“I'm not letting a pregnant lady help me with my suitcase.” She scoffed and jutted her thumb out to the living room. “Got all these fine gentlemen to help me.” Just when she thought she could breathe, Russell and his wife and son came through the door.

“Sissy!” She inwardly groaned.

“Hey, Russ, Michelle, so happy you could make it!” She kissed them both on the cheek. “Hey, Scotty!” She leaned over to fist bump him. 

“Auntie B!” She kissed him on the cheek and let him scamper off. She turned around and ran straight into Raleigh and a blonde girl she hadn't met yet.

“Hey, Ally, who's this?”

“Hey, sis, um… this is my girlfriend, Christine. I hope you don't mind that I brought her…” she smirked at his impossibly red face and shook her hand.

“Not at all, hi, I'm Beca, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, your house is like really nice, dude.” Beca smiled and said her thanks and then as she left she spotted Randall looking at all the pictures on the mantel. 

“Hey, Randy.” She held her arms out and he swept her into a hug. 

“Hey, little sister.” He let go smiled at her and she noticed that he was alone.

“Where's Alice at? I thought she was coming with you.” his fiancee was always glued to his hip.

“She's on her way, just got tied up at the studio, she'll be here soon though."  They shared their small talk and then he left to greet her in-laws.

She leaned heavily against the doorway of the living room, watching everyone catch up in the kitchen. Beca yawned loud and Chloe appeared behind her with a hand on her tummy and lips on her cheek.

“You tired?” the baby kicked against her stomach at the sound of her wife's voice.

“Mhm.” she led her to the couch and sat her between her knees. Her back was flush against Chloe, she could feel her breathing in her ear. She rubbed her shoulders and Beca closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of the knots in her shoulders disappearing. “Where's Noah?”

“Playing with Vi and Scotty, don't worry about it.” Chloe murmured. If massages were the reward for hosting Christmas, these twelve days might not be that bad.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Let me know.
> 
> Same Mitchell family as There's No Place like Home for the Holidays.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	5. Blue Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas break up.

* * *

 

Beca wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve and huffed out a breath, seeing the small fog cloud it made. She was only a block and a half away from the apartment, but unfortunately she couldn't keep the tears in. Jesse broke up with her via text, wishing her luck with her dream and a Merry Christmas, and then changed his Facebook status not long after.

At this point, she wasn't even crying because she was heart broken, unsurprisingly so, she was crying because she felt unlovable. Everybody left, that was the way it happened to her, she could always see it happening before anybody else, and when it did, it still felt like being tossed aside.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she looked at her screen, seeing her sister's name above the answer button. “Hey, Jilly.” She cleared her voice, forcing it to level.

“Hey, Becky, how are you?”

“Oh, I'm… I'm just fine, what about you?” She sighed, hearing a sniffle on the other line.

“Um… I could be better… I was actually calling to tell you I'm in New York!” Beca wrenched open the door of her building and started climbing up the three flights to hers and Chloe's apartment.

“Oh, that's, um, that's great, did you want to meet for dinner?” She wiped the tears that kept falling without permission. She neared that last three steps and started fishing for her keys in her purse.

“Actually…” she heard the voice echoing from the phone out loud. She looked up and saw her teary eyed sister sitting criss cross on the floor in front of her door.

“Jilly!” She discarded her bag and dropped her phone, it landed face down on the floor, she didn't even get to worry about it shattering, she jumped right on top of her sister. “What are you doing-”

“Why are you crying?” Beca sat back across from her and looked at her, crossing her arms.

“Why are you?”

 

* * *

 

“Through text?” Jill exclaimed. “I should kill him!”

“I know!” Beca drunkenly slurred, leaning into Chloe. Suddenly, she felt her stomach sink and she looked up at her sister. “I'm gonna end up cold and alone!” She sobbed.

“Becs, no.” Chloe argued.

“I'm gonna be that old woman who sits at parks alone and feeds the pigeons!”

“At least your fiance didn't dump you because he's in love with his best friend.” Jill flippantly stated, taking a long pull of her beer. Beca turned up to meet her eyes, as Chloe kept her hand on her knee, rubbing and squeezing comfortingly.

“Luke did _what?”_ Beca shrieked. Then, Jill began to sob and Beca pulled her into a much needed hug. “That alcoholic! I swear I could pop a cap in his ass!” Jill laughed and wiped away her tears.

“Thanks, sis, but I don't think you'd be able to handle force.” Beca shoved her off and laughed with her, leaning completely into Chloe.

“I am not that small!” she whined. “I am average height, okay?”

“If you were any smaller, I could just pack you up in my pocket, Becs.” Chloe said sweetly.

“Would you take me everywhere?” She asked curiously, craning her neck to look back at her.

“Mhm.” Chloe nodded softly, the hand that had been on Beca's knee migrated to her hip. She was half an inch away from her face and she glanced down at her lips briefly, wondering what they might taste like.

“But I guess it's whatever since we've been engaged for like two years.” Jill sighed and Beca looked back at her with a dazed expression, and Jill watched Chloe's blush fade away. “I'm just gonna miss him.”

“Fuck him. Stab him, I'll bail you out.” Beca deadpanned, finishing whatever was left in her glass. She stared down into the empty glass and the tears grew in her eyes again, she looked up at her sister who was doing the same thing and Jill looked at her and they began to sob uncontrollably. Chloe sighed and watched the both of them, rubbing Beca's back.

“It's gonna be a blue Christmas.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	6. My Ex Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

* * *

 

The cold was harsh and numbing, Chloe could only feel the frost on her nose as she waited for their hot cocoa. She wriggled her toes inside her boots and pulled her beanie down a little further down over her ears. It was their third date, and Beca Mitchell wasn't exactly a movies and popcorn type of gal, so Chloe figured she would bring her to an ice rink to go skating. What she didn't know what that Beca was a junior figure skater when she was ten, apparently she almost competed at a National level, but she hurt her knee before she could make it. Beca hadn't been back out on the ice in years and was so excited to get out again. 

“Your cocoa's.”

“Thank you.” She accepted the warmth into her palms and turned around to meet Beca at the skate rentals booth. When she got closer, she could see her in a heated conversation with a taller, unnaturally blonde, man.

“Did you honestly think I would just wait for you? You can't just pop in and out-”

“Bec?” Chloe stood in front of the two, assessing both other them. The man was handsome, his eyes twinkled with mischief and his teeth with white as snow. Chloe shivered and stood closer to Beca. “Who's this?”

“Um…” Beca hesitated and Chloe noticed how the stranger visibly tensed at the acknowledgement. “Hey, so, this is my girlfriend, Chloe.” her heart fluttered at the title, she looked at Beca with a strong sense of emotions, wanting to lunge forward and kiss her, Beca smiled in a way that told her they would talk later about the newly acquired claim. Her still nameless friend stuck his hand out to properly greet her, and when their skin collided Chloe hissed and yanked her hand away.

“Sorry, sorry, your hands are just so cold!” He chuckled and smiled at her.

“Yeah, no, sorry, I get that a lot.”

“Um, Chloe, this is my ex, Jack.” Chloe nonchalantly slipped a protective arm around her waist, pulling her into her side.

“The one who disappeared all the time?” He looked at the ground and kicked a pile of pebbles.

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat and looked back at the women. “I had a lot of things to take care of.” Chloe eyed him and tightened her hold around Beca.

“So, Jack, we're gonna get going, but it's been a surprise to find you here, but I need you to know I'm warm now.” At that, Chloe watched a strange filter fall over his eyes, his mouth slightly drew down in a disappointment, and he nodded as slowly and evenly as he possibly could, as if trying to make the words sink in faster.

“That’s great.” He concluded. He looked at Chloe with an earnest smile, and then back at Beca. “I’m glad you could finally say that.” he nodded again and walked away, he looked back once, and then turned his back toward them, popping up his hood. Just as he did, snow began to fall and Beca looked up at the sky with Chloe. Chloe watched all the snowflakes fall onto her eyelashes, enthralled by the image of her girlfriend standing in a winter wonderland. Beca linked their hands together and tugged her away from the rink.

“You know what? Why don't we just stay in tonight and cuddle? It's too cold out here.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's right, Beca dated Jack Frost.
> 
> Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


	7. Christmas Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chloe makes a wish.

* * *

 

One thing Chloe rarely did was get angry. Not even as a child, never threw a tantrum or slammed a door out of spite, it didn't happen unless the anger coiled up and she inevitably snapped. When she did, usually no one could handle it except Beca, but this time she was fighting  _ with _ Beca. Of course, the reason of the snapping didn't matter, and it was only something caused by the stresses of being a super senior, but none of that occurred to her as she ripped into Beca in the middle of the living room in the Bella house. “You know what?” 

“What?” Beca yelled back, only trying to pry to anger out of her in order to have a calm and civil discussion like adults do. Chloe felt her blood boiling beneath her skin. “What, Chloe, say it!”

“I wish I never walked into your stupid shower!” The whole room fell silent and Chloe immediately regretted the words that'd came out of her mouth. Her chest moved up and down with every breath she took, and Beca just looked at her with disbelief and hurt. She didn't say anything back to that, she just grabbed her coat and walked out the door, slamming it, and making the tinsel and the wreath outside the door of the Bella house shake. 

She felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt and sadness after knowing that she pushed away the one person in the world she wanted to keep close, she cupped her hand over her mouth and sobbed. She sat down on the couch and cried until she couldn't anymore and the world around her turned black.

 

*

 

Chloe opened her eyes and saw the sun pouring in from the window. A migraine overtook all of her senses and her lips were impossibly cracked and dry. She sat up, feeling knots and soreness all in her muscles, she opened her eyes and surveyed the room. Chloe quickly sobered up at the sight of her surroundings, she wasn't in her room in the Bella house, the room was smaller and different, but all her things were there. She felt a chill and realized she was naked, she quickly bunched the blanket up to her chest and frantically looked for whoever else had been in bed with her. “What the f-”

“Babe? You awake?” She inwardly groaned, she knew that voice. 

“Yeah…” she tentatively called out. Then, he wandered in from another room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

“Good morning, you.” He kissed her forehead and pulled a water bottle from the bedside table. “Headache?” She felt a strange daze, she knew she wasn't Tom's girlfriend, Tom left years ago when she decided to stay, he should be in California, not here, wherever that was.

“Like you wouldn't believe…” She accepted the water bottle and ibuprofens in his hand.

“I'm gonna jump in the shower, wanna join me?” He wriggled his eyebrows and she nearly choked on her water.

“No!” His face fell and she realized that he probably wasn't expecting that reaction from her. “No, no, that's not- no I think I'll take a shower later, um…”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…” she studied his face and wondered why on Earth he was in Georgia.

“Look, why don't you go first, I'll get one after the gym.” She smiled cautiously at him and pulled the bedsheets off the bed with her.

“Okay, um… thanks.” She wasted no time rushing into the bathroom, she sat on the toilet, still wrapped in the blanket. “What the hell is… oh my God.” She heard what she thought was a front door closing, she tiptoed out and made sure he was gone. When she couldn't hear anything else from outside the bedroom door, made her way to the bed and searched for her phone. She found it on the floor, relieved, she tried to turn it on and get answers, but it seemed to be completely dead. “Oh shit.” She squeaked. She tried to think of a plan, how to figure out what exactly happened the night before and why she was with Tom. 

“Okay. Okay, okay, okay.” She plugged the phone in and she went back to the bathroom. She stared into the mirror and gave herself a small self exam, making sure she was okay physically. 

“What the hell is going on here?” She rubbed her temples and only remembered yelling at Beca- “Beca! Oh my God, I'm such an idiot!” it was obvious that she was feeling down and Tom must've been in Georgia, she must've went to wherever he was staying. She rolled her eyes at herself and scoffed, because of course she would run to someone else's bed since she couldn't run to Beca's. She sighed heavily and decided she would take a shower to wash the Tom off her and wait for her phone to charge.

She never intended to hurt Beca, but she was just fed up with all the stress, having to study so much to fail again, and keeping up with co-captain work, and the constant feeling of inadequacy, it all made Chloe so angry because she shouldn't have projected all of that on Beca because she didn't deserve that. Chloe put the disappointment away from her thoughts and turned the water off. She walked around the room, her hair wrapped in a towel, looking for something to wear, preferably the clothes she wore the night before. 

She opened a drawer and was totally confused as to why all of her clothes were inside. It had to be some bizarre dream, she dressed quickly, not bothering to moisturize, and grabbed her phone. When she unlocked it, her home screen was a selfie of her and Tom, she shook her head and looked through her contacts until she found the one person who could help her understand what was happening. “What!” Chloe looked again, frantically, through the B's and couldn't find Beca, but instead she found Aubrey.

“Hello?” she answered, breezily.

“Hey, Bree, what are you up to?” her voice was tight and forced.

“Oh, just here, doing paperwork, nothing fun. You?” Chloe breathed out and pinched the bridge of her nose to try and compose herself.

“Um… I'm at Tom's…” she waited for the loud, exasperated sigh, but it didn't come, and Chloe was surprised, but she figured she would just cut to the chase. “I got in a fight with Beca yesterday, and I'm pretty sure I got drunk and came over to Tom's to feel better, so I was wondering if you heard from her at all?”

“Okay, we'll pretend that made sense… who is Beca?” Chloe grew irritated with the cavalier façade Aubrey had toward their younger friend.

“Ha ha, very funny, Bree, have you talked to her or not?” She deadpanned.

“I'm sorry, Chloe, I don't know who you're talking about.” Chloe exhaled noisily and stood up, looking for her keys.

“You know Beca? Piercings, tattoos? Alt girl? Ring any bells?”

“Sorry, but no. Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to come over?” Chloe sank back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

“Yeah, yes… um… meet here?”

“Okay, be there soon, Chloe.” She couldn't understand how she got to Tom's or the reason Beca's number was no longer in her contacts and why Aubrey wasn't snapping about whom she'd been referring to, as if she'd never even met Beca.

Chloe opened all her social medias and searched for Beca in her DM’s, but she didn't find her. She couldn't understand why that was, she looked through the gallery on her phone and there were no pictures of them anymore, no more Bella selfies, she couldn't find a single piece of evidence that Beca Mitchell ever existed in her life.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifionlyhadmorepaper


End file.
